


First Date

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is from one of those tumblr prompts, Yahaba's mom and dad are mentioned literally only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: The prompt was “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” so my mind automatically flashed to Yahaba teasing Kyoutani.





	

After running laps during practice for fighting, Kyoutani cornered Yahaba in the changing room, shoving him against the locker and Kyoutani takes silent pride in the immediate anger that flicks to life in Yahaba’s eyes. “What are you doing?!” Yahaba snaps, hands grabbing onto the front of Kyoutani’s shirt to shove him back forcefully, pushing him into the lockers on the opposite side of the room, towering over Kyoutani menacingly but Kyoutani couldn’t care less. He wanted to start a fight, he wanted to cause something so Yahaba would be close, close enough to see every emotion. 

“Go on a date with me” Kyoutani grumbles, eyes darting away then back to Yahaba’s face as quick as lightning, just in time to catch a look of shock and surprise pass over Yahaba’s eyes, and Kyoutani’s glad he caught it. Yahaba’s face softens with the surprise almost immediately, eyebrows lifting up as his mouth drops open before he shoves at Kyoutani’s shoulder, a blush working up his neck to his cheeks and ears, looking away to hide it. “What’re you talking about? Don’t play around” Yahaba mumbles, turning back around, hand brushing through his hair, and then as it falls, Kyoutani catches it, clearing his throat. 

“Go on a date with me. Just one date. To see if you like me or not” Kyoutani mumbles, not exactly looking at Yahaba as he waits for a ‘no’ to meet his proposal. “....Okay. But I’m leaving if I don’t like the date” Yahaba musters up, free hand rubbing the back of his neck shyly as he glances down the few inches at Kyoutani who’s starting to blush darkly. “It.. uh, are you free Saturday night?” Kyoutani clears his throat after he asks his question, light eyes darting up at Yahaba for a second to see him nod briskly. 

They don’t talk after that as they part to change, too embarrassed to say anything until they’re outside and walking home. “I’ll walk you home, so I know where to pick you up from Saturday night” Kyoutani grumbles out, falling back into silence after Yahaba gives a small nod followed by an “Okay, sure”.

“I’ll… I’ll pick you up around seven!” Kyoutani tells Yahaba briskly as the taller of the two treks up to his door once at his house. “I’ll see you at seven then” Yahaba musters up a small smile, one that sends tingles down Kyoutani’s spine before he promptly turns on his heel and runs away, groaning loudly as he hears Yahaba start laughing, watching him go. “How weird..” Yahaba murmurs to himself as he steps into his house, removing his shoes carefully at the door, slipping house slippers on immediately afterwards before he treks upstairs to his room. 

The days to Saturday pass by in a blur, training moves easier now that Kyoutani and Yahaba are locked in a place of friends and being more than friends. They no longer single each other out for fights which worries and confuses everyone. Especially Watari, who singles out his best friend during a break in practice Friday afternoon. “Did something happen between you and Kyoutani?” Watari asks as he stands besides Yahaba, watching everyone else interact. 

“He asked me on a date” Yahaba answers simply, snickering when Watari chokes on the water he’s drinking. “What?! A date?! What’d you say?!” Watari’s eyes are wide as he stares up at Yahaba, mouth hanging open. Yahaba laughs more as he shrugs innocently, smiling down at his volleyball shoes. “I said yes” He says simply before Watari hits his arm hard. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” He barks, although there’s a big smile curling on his face. “I wanted to surprise you, after the date” Yahaba shoots a lopsided grin at Watari along with a shrug as he tips his head back to drink from his water bottle.

“I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me till after the date! You have to tell me everything about it!” Watari grins slyly, nudging Yahaba playfully “Especially if you two make out, I want all the details. Do you think he’s good at kissing?” Yahaba almost chokes as he whips to face Watari who’s wearing a shit-eating grin. “Shinji!” Yahaba barks, glancing around nervously although no ones seemed to have heard. “What? Do you?” Watari snorts, eyebrows lurching up in question. “Yeah. But I won’t know until Saturday night” Yahaba’s words send Watari into a laughing fit that ends their break early, but Yahaba doesn’t mind being back on the court beside Kyoutani.

Saturday drags on impossibly slow. Yahaba seems to finish his chores way too fast, so he pops a random movie in and then spends the entire time talking to Watari over the phone instead. And then Yahaba’s mother comes home with groceries at one point and Yahaba helps bring them in and put them away before he cleans up his living room mess, moving to his phone to video chat Watari instead.

“What’re you going to wear tonight?” Watari asks Yahaba as he chews on grapes, casual as ever. “Probably jeans and a club shirt?” Yahaba gets up from his bed to go to his closet, turning back when Watari groans loudly, “Don’t wear a club shirt! Okay, wear those dark jeans that are rolled up at the bottom, they really show that you’re gay. And wear that shirt that’s like a pale green, with the white details of ducks on water, okay?” Watari points at the clothes from where he’s looking at the screen, waiting for Yahaba to pick out what he said to. “This stuff?” Yahaba asks, holding the clothes up to his body to show Watari who nods quickly. “Roll your shirt sleeves up! It’ll be really hot, trust me!” Watari beams before he glances behind and then smiles sheepishly. “Dinners ready, send me a picture of the outfit before you go tonight. Bye, Shigeru!” Watari shouts before he hangs up, Yahaba getting a “See you later, Shinji” in before the video call ends and Yahaba knocks his laptop shut as he undresses.

The outfit looks a lot better on him than he thought it would, he looks casual, but in a nice way. It’s appropriate for a first date. After fixing his hair in the mirror for at least ten minutes, Kyoutani texts Yahaba a simple ‘im here’ which sends Yahaba down the stairs, slipping on a new pair of shoes at the door. “I’m going to see a movie with Shinji!” Yahaba calls to his parents in the living room as he opens the door. He wasn’t entirely out to his family yet, and he’d prefer to not tell them he’s going on a date with a guy before telling them he’s gay. 

“Be safe!” His mother calls back to him, while his father follows it up with a “Come home before midnight!” which Yahaba agrees to before he’s slipping out, smiling at Kyoutani. It’s hard to see him in the dim lighting outside, but Yahaba knows he looks nice, so he tells him that. The compliment causes a noticeable blush to climb Kyoutani’s cheek. “You look nice too” Kyoutani mumbles as Yahaba stands beside him, starting to walk when Kyoutani does as well. “Thank you, where are we going?” He asks, glancing to his left at Kyoutani who looks shy. 

“It’s a surprise, we have to take the train there” Kyoutani explains, eyebrows furrowing when Yahaba’s face falls. “I didn’t bring my bus pass..” Yahaba sighs softly, thinking about turning around before Kyoutani shakes his head. “We can share mine, it’ll be okay” Kyoutani explains, mustering up a makeshift smile for Yahaba, who returns a soft one of his own. 

It’s not until they’re on the train does Yahaba notice Kyoutani carries a large brown basket with him. “What do you have there?” Yahaba asks, leaning from his spot beside Kyoutani to peek at the basket sat beside Kyoutani. “It’s a surprise” Kyoutani repeats as before, hand pushing Yahaba back, but this time his touch is gentle and careful, not wanting to hurt him. It makes Yahaba soften and he smiles shyly, catching Kyoutani’s hand and holding it quietly. “I like surprises” Yahaba murmurs, although he most certainly doesn’t like surprises, but he feels that it’s easy to trust Kyoutani right now. Accepting a date meant trusting Kyoutani’s judgement. 

The train ride takes a good forty minutes, stopping at numerous places before Kyoutani finally stands at one stop, tugging Yahaba up, grabbing the basket as he leaves the train. “We’re in a fishing district…” Yahaba mumbles thoughtfully as they emerge from the train tunnel. Even now, the district is filled with life, selling numerous types of seafood options. “Is this the surprise?” He asks now, glancing at Kyoutani who honestly seems a little lost. Yahaba never remembered telling Kyoutani how he liked seafood, but surely this wasn’t the surprise? 

“Go buy something to snack on real quick, I’ll be right back” Kyoutani grumbles, pushing a few coins into Yahaba’s hand before he stalks off, tracking down someone that isn’t busy, probably to ask them directions. Yahaba watches Kyoutani for a few moments before he looks around, heading to a random booth and looking down at the food offered. “Two of the takoyaki, please” Yahaba points at the cooking octopus filled circular bread. The wait isn’t long, for the food and for Kyoutani. 

“Are you ready?” Kyoutani appears behind Yahaba, looking a lot less unsure now as he watches Yahaba hand over the yen he was given, exchanging it for the sticks of takoyaki. “I am now. Do you know where we’re going?” Yahaba asks, handing Kyoutani one of the sticks as they start walking. “Of course I do!” Kyoutani grumbles quietly, digging into the snack almost immediately. Yahaba muffles soft laughs behind his hand as they walk together.

It’s not long before they get to a small beach and Yahaba glances at Kyoutani, mouth tugged up in an amused smile as he tosses away the stick to the finished takoyaki. “The.. uh, the basket has blankets and soda and snacks, like a…” Kyoutani trails off, voice growing softer as he continues to speak, embarrassment eating away at him. “Like a picnic?” Yahaba asks, bending to undo his shoes and take them off along with his socks as he walks onto the sandy surface. Kyoutani nods curtly before he does the same, following Yahaba onto the beach. “It’s a full moon tonight and- why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry, really, it’s just.. our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” Yahaba’s words are laced with amusement as he speaks, eyes glimmering under the moonlight and Kyoutani would swoon if he wasn’t suddenly offended. “If you don’t like it, you can just leave!” Kyoutani huffs, scowling before soft lips press to his cheek, Yahaba’s laugh echoing in his ears like chimes. “I think I see a good spot farther up!” Yahaba chirps, heading farther down the beach towards the water more, Kyoutani following with a soft “Do you?”

“Do you think the water is cold?” Yahaba asks as he helps Kyoutani spread out a checkered blanket on the sand. Kyoutani looks up in surprise as he’s smoothing out the blanket “Oh.. Uh, maybe? It’s almost fall, so it might just start getting cold” Kyoutani murmurs, sitting down on the blanket slowly before Yahaba follows and sits beside him, letting his toes dig in the chilling sand. 

The date progresses with the two talking, actually talking, laughing and smiling at each other, Kyoutani even follows Yahaba into the water a tiny bit, although they don’t stay in long because Yahaba states it’s too cold and darts back up the beach, kicking sand at Kyoutani which causes the two to get into a sand fight. After they calm down, they pack the blanket up and put their shoes on again, making their way through the market again. Yahaba stopping Kyoutani for a moment to buy them two sticks of dango, before they progress onto the train station, eating the dango as they wait for their train to return. 

“I had a good time tonight” Yahaba murmurs to Kyoutani when they’re on the train going home, Yahaba’s head drooped onto Kyoutani’s shoulder. “I had a good time too” Kyoutani murmurs back, gently rubbing Yahaba’s arm as they sit together. There’s practically no one on the train now since it was so late, and Kyoutani was thankful for the privacy. “Next time, let's go somewhere during the day” Yahaba tells him, head tilting up slowly, pushing up off of Kyoutani to meet his lips slowly for a single moment, just long enough for Kyoutani to taste the sweetness on his lips from the dango they ate together. “Next time I’ll take you to an aquarium” Kyoutani breathes when Yahaba pulls back, head returning to Kyoutani’s shoulder after their kiss. “You’re weird” Yahaba tells him softly, amused. “I know, but you enjoy that” Kyoutani hears himself teasing Yahaba back, surprised by his own boldness. “You’re right, I do enjoy that” 

“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow morning” Kyoutani tells Yahaba after walking him home, hands stuffed in his pockets as Yahaba unlocks his front door. “See you” Yahaba mumbles to him tiredly before he turns around quickly “Kyoutani!” He calls, jumping down the stairs quickly and jogging to Kyoutani who had started walking away. “Yeah-” Kyoutani’s cut off by Yahaba kissing him quickly, although this kiss is longer than their first one, it carries more pressure, more of a meaning this time. “I’ll see you tomorrow” Yahaba murmurs after he pulls back, teeth pulling his bottom lip in as he suppresses a smile. “Do you want me to walk with you? To practice tomorrow?” Kyoutani asks quickly, reaching for Yahaba who takes his hand, smiling. “Yeah.. Yeah, I do want that” Yahaba agrees, squeezing his hand before he lets it go, Kyoutani reaching this time to kiss Yahaba slowly before letting him go. Kyoutani stays to watch Yahaba slip into his house, making sure he’s safe before he leaves, fist pumping the air when he’s far out of sight. After Yahaba shuts the door to his house, he sags against it, smiling to himself a he sighs happily. “What a good first date..”


End file.
